realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Zovvut
ZOVVUT Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 10d8+60 (105 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (average) Armor Class: 21 (+2 Dex, +9 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 19 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+15 Attack: Claw +15 melee (1d12+5 19-20/x3) Full Attack: 2 claws +15 melee (1d12+5 19-20/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Augmented critical, create spawn, draining gaze, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunities, immunity to cold and poison, resistance to acid 5 and electricity 5, see invisibility, spell resistance 20 Saves: Fort +13, Ref +9, Will +10 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 14 Con 23, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +16, Concentration +19, Diplomacy +7, Hide +15, Intimidate +18, Listen +16, Knowledge (religion) +15, Move Silently +15, Sense Motive +16, Spellcraft +15, Spot +16 Feats: Cleave, Dodge, Mobility, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, group (1 zovvut and 1-3 wights), or troupe (1 zovvut, 2-6 wights, and 3d4 skeletons) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11-20 HD (Medium); 21-30 HD (Large) This pale, bloated monstrosity shambles toward you. A pair of dirty, ragged wings rises from its shoulder blades. Its thick, heavily muscled arms each end in a massive ‘hand,’ the three fingers made up entirely of boney, claw-like protrusions. Its most discerning feature, however, is the lidless, red eye in the center of its forehead. Waves of weakness pass through your body as the gaze of that eye seems to pierce to your very soul. The origins of the zovvut remain a mystery even to those sages deeply immersed in planar history. The one thing that is known of the zovvut is their relatively recent appearance. The first recorded appearance of the zovvut was slightly after the return of the Demon Prince Orcus from his undead state as the quasi-power, Tenebrous. Some sages postulate that Orcus may have inadvertently created the zovvut when he was returned to life. Their connection with the undead fiends, the visages, seems to support this theory. Whether this is true or not, Orcus seems to have tossed aside his fiendish creations, just as he did with the visages. Now the zovvuts roam the Abyss, causing misery and death in their wakes. Though they are connected on some base level, the zovvuts and visages have little love for each other. In fact, they usually attack each other on sight. Zovvuts are about 6 and a half feet tall and they weigh roughly 400 pounds. COMBAT Zovvuts are loners. They often live solitary lives, surrounded by troupes of wights and skeletons (or zombies). Still they are driven by an insatiable desire to survive that often forces them to seek out lonely areas of the Abyss, where they wallow in their own misery and hate. If forced into battle, the zovvut fights with a terrible ferocity, though fights to the death are uncommon. A zovvut would rather flee and damage its own pride than face the emptiness of death. A zovvut’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Augmented Critical (Ex): The zovvut’s claws are exceptionally sharp and threaten a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. On a successful critical hit, they deal triple damage. Create Spawn (Su): Any humanoid slain by a zovvut’s draining gaze (see below) rises as a wight under the zovvut’s control in 1d4 rounds. Any outsider with the chaotic and evil subtypes that is slain by a zovvut’s draining gaze rises as a visage (see Libris Mortis) within 1d4 hours. The risen visage is not under the zovvut’s control. Draining Gaze (Su): One negative level, range 30 ft., Will save DC 18 negates. For each negative level the zovvut bestows in this way, it gains 5 temporary hp. The Fort save DC to remove the negative level is 18. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Immunities (Ex): Due to their constant exposure to undead, zovvuts are completely immune to energy drain spells and effects. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – darkness, desecrate, detect thoughts (DC 15), greater teleport (self plus 50 of objects only), suggestion (DC 16); 3/day – prying eyes; 1/day – animate dead, unhallow. Caster level 10th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. See Invisibility (Su): Zovvuts have a continuous see invisibility ability, as the spell (caster level 10th). Category:Outsiders